Special
by Thetombate
Summary: Heres a 4 chapter lemon special.
1. First time

My name is Tom, i am 14 year old and soon to be farther, You are probably asking why i am having a son at the glorious age of 14?

Well i went to my neighbours house which i was invited in to stay over and have fun. I saw Mia walking down the stairs and my heart stopped beating. She was an angel: vibrant Hazel eyes that showed wisdom and mischief: her lithe and tan body with slim legs. What i loved the most was her smile, her smile made me go on cloud 9 and makes me want to kiss her.

I sat next to Mia and casually asked if she wanted to go out somewhere. I started to panic after i asked her out thinking she wouldn't accept. But to my surprise she said yes!

After getting ready (i decided to wear tight jeans which showed an impressive bulge and a simple hoodie that brought out my eyes). When i knocked on the door. I saw a goddess. I breathlessly told her she was beautiful which rewarded me with a dazzling smile.

I took her to the cinema and to a restaurant, enjoying how she laughed and talked, the way she checked me out and the way she would lean on me. I couldn't take it, i told her i loved her and i wanted to date her. I told her why i loved her and she gave me a hug and a kiss while screaming yes.

We started getting horny so we went to back to Mia's house and got on the bed. I asked her if she wanted to continue and started to laugh when she said yes and pulled down my trousers.

I told Mia to come closer and kissed her lips with a lot of passion, hearing her moan turned me on so i couldn't help but start grabbing her D-Cups breast and started to knead them.

I started to finger her pussy while enjoying her moaning and the vibration given off as her lips was still locked on my lips. I could feel her climax so i stopped kissing her to lick my hands clean. It tasted so good and sweet.

Mia started to fully strip her clothes and mine, she pushed me unto the bed and swallowed my cock whole: all 6 inches of it, it felt so good as she licked the tip and seeing her face near my pubes turned me on. I kept rocking my hips as i could feel myself about to cum. I wished masturbation could bring much pleasure as this.

I almost came until Mia stopped and told me in a husky voice to fuck her raw as i whined at the loss of pleasure. I started to penetrate Mia womanhood while concerned as she screamed out in pain, i stopped while making sure she was okay.

After being reassured i started to fuck her faster, enjoying her tight walls tighten around my dick. I decided to suck on Mia's breast while enjoying the moans Mia made. I felt we both were about to cum. I commanded Mia to cum. I felt a wave of pleasure and almost blacked up.

After cleaning up i went home after giving Mia a kiss, a few weeks later Mia called me and told me she was pregnant.

I felt happy but i realised i do not know how to raise a baby. Shit!


	2. Brothers friend

Luke's POV

I watched as my brother hopped around in nervous excitement. I understood as he was inviting his friend Tom over. I had a crush on Tom and i knew i should feel bad as he was Dan's friend for fuck sakes but i couldn't help it.

I watched Dan and Tom have fun while i joined in sometimes but i left due to boredom. I noticed Tom was shirtless as he was sweaty, i checked him out while making sure i wasn't obvious. He wasn't that fit but hot in his own way.

After hours of fun, we all were told to go to sleep. I went to the my and Dan's room while Tom went into the guest room, after a few hours of trying to sleep i stealthily got off my bed and looked at my my brother to make sure he was alright.

I suddenly thought of the idea of checking up on Tom, i told myself i just wanted to check up on him and not watch him sleep peacefully and look cute. I heard Tom Whimper and his cute smile turned into a frown, i started to lightly stroke Tom's hair to calm him down. It worked until Tom moaned my name.

I suddenly got hard and worse, Tom just woken up to me stroking his hair and having a boner. I quickly explained i was checking on him to see if he was sleeping alright and noticed he was having a bad dream, i also shyly explained i had a crush on him and wanted to date him.

Tom pulled me onto the bed and started to fiercely kiss me. He grabbed my hair and stated to play with my hair, it surprisingly felt so good. I tugged on Tom's pant and asked for his permission, he nodded so i pulled down and let out a gasp as i saw beauty itself. Tom wasn't big which i expected but he had a lot of hair and his legs were really sexy.

I started to slowly jerk off his dick using teasing strokes and made sure he didn't cum. I decided i had enough of jerking him and put his dick whole in my mouth trying to deepthroat it. I could tell i was successful by the amount of moans i could hear. Suddenly i felt Tom's dick tense and knew he was about to cum. As he came i swallowed and to my luck it tasted really sweet and a bit salty.

I told him suck my fingers and started to finger his ass while talking dirty to make Tom feel even more horny. I finished preparing tom, i grabbed the lube for my dick and started to Fuck his ass slowly. I felt Tom was ready so i started to to faster and grabbed his dick so i could jerk him off at the same time.

I felt i was about to cum while being amazed at the tight feeling Tom's ass gave. I heard Tom moan in ecstasy as he came sent me over the edge, causing me to fill Tom with my seed.

I felt sleepy and i noticed Tom was asleep, with a smile i cleaned myself and tom and got dressed. I got in the bed with Tom and cuddled with him, falling asleep with a smile. 


	3. Threesome

Dan's Pov

I woke up hearing a strange Moan. I turn my head to my brothers bed and was shocked, Luke was naked: his dick was hard and leaking something; eyes closed and moaning Dan.

Wait, did he just moan my name? What is he doing. I can see he has his hand wrapped around his dick while going stroking it, i kept staring at it as i never saw Luke naked as he would never let me despite watching me change, his dick was smaller than mine?

I have measured my penis when it was hard, my friend Tom told me guys compare penises so i let him compare my penis, sadly i lost as his was 6 inches and i was 2 inches shorter.

Back to Luke moaning. I can hear him heavily breathing and quickening his pace, suddenly he squirted something transparent and shouted my name. I noticed he was trying to see if i was awake, so i pretended i wasn't and watched him get off his bed naked and walked towards my bed to see if I was asleep or not.

After seeing i was asleep, he shocked me by putting the tip of his dick on my lips and walked off to the showers. I tastes the liquid he left on my mouth and realised it was good. I looked down and saw it was hard so i decided to do what Luke did.

I got my dick out and used the slippery liquid i was producing to my dick easier to stroke. As i wrapped my hand around my dick and gave it a stroke, i let out a moan as it felt so good. I kept stroking until i felt like i was about to release something.

I looked at my hands and saw it covered in the same sticky substance Luke squirted. I gave it a lick and found out mine was sweeter. 


	4. Pool jerk off

Tom's POV

I'm so exited today! Our school finally allowed us to go to a public swimming pool instead of doing PE. I was not the only person to be excited, in fact the whole class was excited and was discussing who was the fastest and what pranks they are planning.

After waiting for hours we arrived. The place did not look impressive or grand, i realised the place was more smaller and more local than i thought. As i entered the changing room which was filled with lots of guys dressed in different amount of clothes. It took the whole class to realise there won't be any stalls to change into except the toilets.

We all started to strip, deciding if we do it quickly everyone wont see. However everyone else realised it didn't work so they got changed at a slower pace, i decided to show my dick off by leaving it hanging while pretending to put away my trousers. I noticed everyone was staring but trying not to be obvious.

I started to peak on my classmate and was not impressed by how big they were. After a while i decided to peak on the adults who also stared at my dick. I realised most of the adults were hung and looked sexy.

I got into the pool and after staying in for an hour i decided to go into the changing rooms and was shocked by what i saw.

A group of guys were naked with their dicks hard in their hands and masturbating. I was not a stranger to this as i masturbate as well. I got hard and they noticed me standing there, they beckoned me over and pulled down my trousers and said wow thats really big for your age .

The man decided to give me a hand job while i stared at his dick that was leaking large copious amount of precum. I heard someone shout suck him off and to my shock my dick felt wet and warm, after the shock wore off i felt like i was about to cum. I gave a final thrust and with a grunt came into his mouth.

With a smile i decided to return the favour and sucked his dick trying to copy what he did. I kept sucking, licking and teasing until he was about to cum. Suddenly everyone circled around me and waited for the guy to come in my mouth.

As they all came over me, we all said goodbye and went to take a shower. I went back to the pool with a secret smile. 


End file.
